Kita akan selalu bersahabat kan?
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: maaf tidak bisa membuat summary-nya. ini fic pertamaku di Bakusou Kyoudai Let's and Go! maaf kalau jelek, abal, atau sebangsanya. maaf kalau ceritanya gaje... happy reading... :DDDDD menerima kritikan yang membangun.


**Kita akan selalu bersahabat kan?**

**Disclamer** : _Bakusou Kyoudai Let's and Go_ Koshita Tetsuhiro

_Kita akan selalu bersahabat kan? _ Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**Pairing** : Jun Sagami, Go Seiba, Retsu Seiba

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Friendship

**Warning : **OOC (mungkin atau sangat), OC (Kudou Raika), typo or miss typo, gaje, abal, dan sebangsanya. Baru kali ini aku membuat fic Bakusou Kyoudai Let's and Go!. Jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan kata-kata dalam penulisanya.

**Tingtong… Tingtong…**

Suara bel pertanda bubar sekolah pun berbunyi. Murid-murid pun bersorak kegirangan.

"Kalian semua harap tenang." Sang guru sedang berusaha untuk menertibkan muridnya yang mulai ribut. Para murid akhirnya diam dan memperhatikan gurunya.

"Kalian kerjakan pr tersebut dirumah, dan khususnya untukmu, Go! Ibu harap kamu mengerjakan pr-mu dengan benar." Kata bu Tamami dengan muka garangnya menatap murid kesayangannya.

"Ba, baik Bu!"

"Nah, semuanya boleh pulang. Dan hati-hati dijalan." Kata bu Tamami sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Go pun mendekati meja Jun dan yang disebelahnya ada anak baru yang masuk beberapa bulan kekelas Go dan Jun. Namanya Kudou Raika. Kudou Raika ini tinggal di Amerika, namun keluarganya berasal dari Jepang. Dia baru pindah ke Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan dia termasuk pembalap mini 4WD yang mewakili Jepang layaknya Retsu dan Go dan masuk ke tim TRF Victorys. (maaf ya, khayal dikit lah.. anggota TRF ada yg ceweknya…. Hehehe… ^_^)

"Jun, Raika. Pulang bareng yuk!" Ajak Go sambil berjalan ke meja Jun dan Raika.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Jun kita pulang." Ajak Raika sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hmm, ya." Jawab Jun sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau ada masalah Jun?" Tanya Raika yang melihat Jun terlihat lesu.

"Ah, tidak apa kok, Raika. Aku baik-baik saja." Elak Jun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan kau sakit lagi?" Tanya Go sambil memegang kening Jun.

"Tidak panas kok." Kata Go yang sedang memegang kening Jun untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuh Jun. Sontak membuat Jun merona.

"Apa-apaan kau, Go!" Geram Jun sambil melepas tangan Go dari keningnya dan sedikit menjitaknya.

"Aku kan cuma mengecek saja. Ga perlu galak juga kan? Aduuh~" Go langsung memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol oleh perlakuan Jun terhadapnya.

"Maaf ya, Go. Pasti sakit."

"Tentu saja. Ya, sudahlah. Nanti kita ditunggu sama pacarnya Raika lagi." Kata Go cuek sambil terus memijat pelan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Go?" Tanya Jun.

"Oh ya, kau belum tau ya. Kan kak Retsu aslinya jadian sama Raika." Kata Go innocent.

"Hah? Kok aku tidak tau?" Kata Jun sedikit terkejut.

"Aku saja juga baru tau. Mereka baru jadian beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Go sedikit kesal.

"Raika, kau tidak cerita apapun padaku kalau kau jadian dengan Retsu?" Tanya Jun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"A, ah. Maaf ya tidak memberitahu kalian. Hehehe…" Kata Raika gugup sambil mencengkram tasnya.

"Ya, sudah deh. Kalau gitu kau wajib mentraktirku makan dikantin sekolah ya?" Kata Jun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lah? Kok gitu?" Kata Raika kaget.

"Aku juga deh, nanti kita minta sama kak Retsu juga ya. Hehehe… Lumayan makan gratis." Kata Go sambil menyeringai.

"Ah, kalian~. Nanti yang ada kalian dimarahin olehnya." Kata Raika dengan wajah merona.

"Kalau berani nanti kita kasih hantu, iya kan, Jun?" Kata Go sambil merangkul Jun. Jun yang dirangkul hanya bisa diam sambil merona.

"Ayo kita ke pintu gerbang, nanti kita kena marah kak Retsu lagi." Kata Go yang langsung menarik tangan Jun. Go, Jun, dan Raika pun meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan ke gerbang sekolah mereka.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata merah dengan topi hijau yang jadi ciri khasnya sedang menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Jangan-jangan Go dapat hukuman lagi dari bu Tamami?" Gumam Retsu sambil melihat kedalam sekolahnya.

"Kak Retsuu~" Panggil Go dengan keras dari jauh. Retsu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut berasal. Go, Jun, dan Raika langsung menghampiri Retsu yang sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang.

"Kalian, kenapa lama? Jangan-jangan kau dihukum bu Tamami ya?" Tanya Retsu langsung kepada adiknya.

"Tidak kok, enak saja! Walau tadi dimarahi tapi kan tidak dihukum." Kata Go membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, pasti pr-mu itu kan? Salah sendiri kemarin main video game." Kata Retsu sambil menghela nafas.

"Abisnya sayang kalau berhenti, kan lagi seru-serunya." Kata Go sedikit menggerutu.

"Sudahlah kalian, kita pulang saja. Sekolah sudah sepi nih." Kata Raika mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran kecil ini.

"Iya. Ayo pulang." Kata Go semangat. Mereka berempat pun berjalan menjauhi sekolah.

Selama diperjalanan, Go, Retsu, Raika saling bertukar membicarakan pertandingan yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi di luar negeri. Jun hanya diam sambil berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Kak Retsu, setelah ini kita harus apa? Kan pertandingan di luar negeri sebentar lagi." Tanya Go sedikit kebingungan.

"Kalau itu, aku juga tidak tau. Tapi Professor sendiri yang bilang, kita bersantai dulu. Mobil kita kan sedang diperiksa untuk pertandingan diluar negeri nanti." Kata Retsu dengan wajah serius.

"Iya, Shining Wings milikku juga. Ada kerusakan di GP chip-nya saat pertandingan waktu itu." Kata Raika ikut menimpal.

Mereka saling membicarakan tentang pertandingan World Grand Prix di Amerika yang beberapa minggu lagi akan mereka ikuti. Jun hanya mendengarkan dari belakang namun raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan termenung.

**~ Jun POV ~**

Aku, Retsu dan Go kan sudah berteman sejak lama. Entah kenapa aku merasa, sejak mereka mengikuti World Grand Prix, rasanya jarak antaraku dan mereka serasa jauh. Mereka terlihat sibuk mengurusi pertandingan itu. Memang sih, mereka ditunjuk untuk mewakili jepang dalam ajang pertandingan mini 4WD itu. Harusnya aku medukung mereka. Namun, tetap saja ini membuatku benar-benar merasa jauh dengan mereka.

"Jun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Go yang menyadariku melamun.

"A, aku.." Kenapa suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Padahal aku ingin menyanyakan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Jun? Tidak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Retsu.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja." Kata Raika sambil menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" Tanyaku dengan lirih.

"Apa maksudmu, Jun?" Tanya Go padaku.

"Apa kalian tidak merasakan, bahwa kalian terlalu jauh dariku?" Kata Jun lirih.

"Kami tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jun." Kata Retsu heran.

"Kita kan masih tetap disini denganmu, ya kan kak Retsu!" Kata Go dengan nada riangnya. Tapi itu malah membuatku sedih.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa, kalian sekarang sulit kujangkau. Kalian sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Semenjak kalian mengikuti pertandingan dunia, kalian terlihat jauh dariku" Kataku sambil tertunduk. Benar, mereka sekarang terlihat berbeda, aku merasa mereka telah berubah.

"Hah? Berbeda? Aku dan kak Retsu masih sama kok. Ga ada yang berbeda. Kalau berbeda mungkin karena kau tambah pendek ya? Hahaha…" Tawa Go dengan nada jahilnya dan bergerak mendekatiku.

'Pluuk' "Kita kan masih tetap sama." Kata Go dengan senyum lebar sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Aku serius!" Bentakku kearahnya.

'Tes' "Ah.." Gawat, air mataku keluar. Aah, kenapa mesti keluar sih.

"Go, kau membuatnya menangis kan? " Kata Retsu sambil memberikan deathglare kearah Go.

"A, aku ti.. tidak tau. Aku kan ga salah ngomong. Jangan salahkan aku dong, kak Retsu." Kata Go yang langsung ciut melihat tatapan mematikan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, kalian! Aku serius! Kalian malah bertengkar." Kataku sedikit memberi tekanan di setiap perkataanku.

"I, iya, apa!?" Kata Go dan Retsu berbarengan.

"Apa kalian sadar? Semenjak kalian mengikuti pertandingan dunia, kalian sama sekali tidak ada waktu layaknya anak yang lain. Kalian benar-benar terasa jauh, padahal kalian ada di sini…" Aku langsung menangis dan seketika ingatanku kembali ke masa lalu dimana mereka masih seorang pembalap mini 4WD biasa. Aku masih mengingat, mereka sering sekali ke toko ayahku untuk membeli suku cadang untuk mobil mereka. Aku sempat berfikir, apa asiknya bermain mini 4WD? Namun melihat mereka tersenyum karena mini 4WD, aku pun juga mencoba membuat mini 4WD-ku sendiri dengan bantuan ayah. Memang benar, dengan mini 4WD, bisa saling berjuang agar menjadi yang terbaik dalam setiap pertandingan. Mereka memang mengajarkan hal itu padaku. Tapi semenjak mereka mengikuti pertandingan dunia, sepertinya jarak antara aku dengan mereka benar-benar jauh.

"Padahal kalian sahabatku? Tapi malah aku yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang kalian yang sekarang." Benar, sekarang aku seperti tidak mengenal mereka lagi. Padahal aku sahabat mereka, tapi malah aku tidak tau tentang mereka yang sekarang.

"Jun…" Panggil Retsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau tetap sahabat kami, jangan berfikir kau tidak mengetahui kami. Kau yang paling tau tentang kami." Kata Retsu padaku, aku langsung menatapnya walau pandanganku sedikit kabur karena air mata.

"Itu benar yang dikatakan kak Retsu, kau masih tetap sahabat kita. Tapi kau benar, kita sudah tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku dan kak Retsu sudah memilih jalan ini. Kami ingin bisa jadi no.1 didunia –walau harusnya aku-, harus ada yang dikorbankan 'kan? Mau tidak mau kita harus mengorbankan waktu masa kecil kita. Padahal terus terang aku masih ingin jadi anak yang lainnya. Tapi kau masih mau mendukung kita dari jauh. Lagipula, kau kan selalu jadi penengah kita. Jadi tak perlu kau merasa kau bukan sahabat kita. Walau kami nanti akan berada jauh diluar negeri, tapi kau tetaplah sahabat kami." Kata Go sambil mengulurkan tangannya seperti Retsu.

"Sebenarnya, aku bingung harus bilang apa. Tapi yang dikatakan Retsu dan Go benar, kau sahabat mereka yang paling tau tentang mereka. Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin jadi sahabatmu, Jun." Kata Raika sambil tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Go… Retsu.. Raika.." Aku benar-benar terharu mendengar perkataan mereka. Benar, walau mereka jauh, tapi mereka berusaha agar tidak jauh dariku.

Aku langsung bergerak mendekati mereka. "Kalian…"

"Terimakasih.." Kataku yang langsung kupeluk mereka bertiga.

"Sama-sama.." Kata mereka berbarengan dan tersenyum tulus. Aku benar-benar bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dan menatap mereka bertiga.

"Kalian, jangan kalah bertanding dengan mereka saat di luar negeri ya." Kataku semangat. Inilah yang terbaik, tetap memberikan semangat untuk mereka yang akan berjuang di pertandingan dunia.

"Tentu!" Kata Retsu semangat.

"Iya!" Kata Raika sambil tersenyum tipis

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka. Aku akan menjadi no.1 didunia." Kata Go lantang dan mengacungkan tangannya tinggi kelangit.

~~~~~~ **Owari**~~~~~~

_ **Omake** _

Mereka pulang bersama sambil bergandeng tangan. Namun tiba-tiba Go menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat tangannya terlepas dari pegangan Jun.

"Ada apa, Go? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Jun dan diikuti tatapan bingung oleh Retsu dan Raika.

"Apa kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Go pada Jun sambil menatap Retsu dan Raika dengan senyum menyeringgai.

"Sadar apa?" Tanya Jun sedikit bingung apa maksudnya.

"Kau tidak minta PJ ke mereka?" Kata Go sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Retsu dan Raika. Retsu yang menyadari tatapan adiknya itu langsung berbisik ke Raika.

"Pssst, Raika. Ayo kita pergi!" Bisik Retsu.

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya Raika dengan suara pelan.

"Soalnya bakal gawat kalau kita berlama-lama disini." Bisik Retsu langsung membawa Raika pergi diam-diam dari tempat itu. Sementara Go dan Jun belum menyadari bahwa Retsu dan Raika sudah tidak ada di dekat mereka.

"Ah, iya aku ingat. Kak Retsu, Raika. Pinta PJ-nya dong?" Kata Jun sambil menengok kearah belakang dan kosong tanpa Retsu dan Raika.

"Lah? Mereka kemana?" Tanya Jun sambil melihat sekeliling yang hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja disana.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan mereka kabur lagi?" Tanya Go sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Kata Go sambil menunjuk kearah Retsu dan Raika yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Heey, kalian tunggu!" Teriak Jun dan Go berbarengan dan langsung mengejar Retsu dan Raika.

"Gawat! Harus segera pergi nih. Ayo Raika, kita harus cepat sebelum mereka menangkap kita." Kata Retsu yang langsung membawa Raika pergi.

"Kak Retsuuu~"

"Kembali kau, kau belum mentraktir kita!"

"Tidak mau!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Go dan Jun yang ingin menangkap Retsu dan Raika untuk dimintain PJ(Pajak Jadian) mereka.

~~~~~~ **The End** ~~~~~~

**Baru kali ini aku membuat fic tentang Bakusou Kyoudai Let's and Go!**

**Fic ini merupakan kolaborasi antara aku dan Seiba Aida (temanku di dunia nyata) sesama pecinta anime ini. Yeey, akhirnya aku ada yang bisa diajak kolaborasi…. X'DDD**

**Berkat dia, aku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, kendalanya yah gara2 cuma ekspresi tiap pemain yang ada di fic ini. Aku lemah **

**Dan untuk OC (Kudou Raika) itu adalah perpaduan marga anime kesayanganku. Detective Conan dan "Raika" adalah nama jepangku.**

**Jadinya seperti ini deh. Maaf ya….**

**Kalau berkenan silakan klik dibawah ya kalau ingin komen…**

**Kami menerima kritikan apapun dengan alasan yang jelas… XD**


End file.
